Sick Day
by freudianslip13
Summary: Canon, Incest, One-shot: Anna convinces Elsa to fake sick so that they can sneak away for some much needed alone time. Written for Elsannity Week: Day 7- Sick Day. M for adult themes but no smut, mostly just kissing and fluff.


Dawn was breaking over the crystal clear waters of Arendelle and as the sun climbed higher into the pale blue sky the start of a new day was already underway behind the stoney fortress of the castle gates. Servants and staff bustled around on the main floor preparing for the day's events and breakfast for the Queen before she was to partake in a busy schedule of morning meetings.

A soft light radiated through the diamond windows of the Queen's bedroom, still sound asleep when a resounding BANG, BANG, BANG, jolted her from her peaceful slumber. Dazed and confused Elsa staggered to the door to find none other than Anna wide wake and bushy eyed still rapping on the door.

"It's too early for you to be in trouble. What did you do now?" Elsa groaned as she rubbed her eyes and forced back a yawn.

"And good morning to you too," Anna chirped, shoving her way past Elsa and into the room.

"Well, what is so important you had to wake me at the crack of dawn?" she pressed. This time the yawned escaped.

"Isn't that the time you normally get up?"

"Actually, Kai wasn't expected to wake me for another five minutes so technically you woke me up early," smirking at her sister as she folded her arms over her chest.

"None of that matters because you're taking a sick day," Anna said with bouncing russet eyebrows.

"A sick day? Why would I do such a thing if I'm not actually ill?" she asked, fearing where Anna was going with this.

"Because we are needing some much deserved private time together. You've been working way too hard and your face is starting to show it." Anna brought Elsa over to the mirror at her vanity. Her face was thin and hollow from too many back to back meetings and missed meals. Evidence of sleepless nights shown in the dark circles under her eyes. It had only been two months since the coronation but she had been already begun to burn the candle at both ends.

Before Elsa had a chance to reply there was another knock at the door. This one not quite as loud as the last.

"Your majesty, breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes," Kai announced.

"Just tell him you don't feel well. Do this please. For us," Anna pleaded and she took Elsa's hands in her own, caressing the ridges of her delicate knuckles with her thumbs.

In the short time since the great thaw they had quickly realized their love was something more than sisterly affection. They yearned for each other with a passion that burned as bright as a beacon in the thick of the night. But the veil of secrecy that love required, in addition to Elsa's relentless schedule, never seemed to allow the kind of freedom they wished to express themselves in.

They wanted this, needed this and Elsa couldn't deny it

"I-I'm not well today Kai." Against her better judgment she lied to the most trusted member of her staff, next to Gerda.

"Shall I summon the doctor? Perhaps I should send Gerda up to check on you your highness."

"No-no! I-I wouldn't want you or the staff to catch this as well. It's probably best if I just rest, please." She frantically looked at Anna for guidance, seeing how this was more of an area of her expertise.

"As you wish your majesty. I shall cancel your schedule and inform the council of your absence at today's meeting." The corners of Anna's mouth quirked as she heard Kai's footsteps retreat down the hall. He'd bought it.

Before the guilt even had a chance to settle into Elsa's consciousness, Anna stuffed two pillows under Elsa's bed covers to pass for her sleeping body should someone indeed come to check on her, and tossed a rumpled blue garment to Elsa.

"Get dressed. We're going swimming."

* * *

In order to not be seen the two crept through the musty passageways that ran beneath the belly of the castle, leading out to the bank of the pebbly shoreline of the fjord.

"Now where?" Elsa asked in confusion. Surrounded by water there was no where left to go but back to the castle.

"Over there," Anna motioned with a sway of her head to the other side of the fjord. "And you're going to get us there. Just without the whole eternal winter thing this time. If you don't mind," she joked and flashed a hint of a smirk.

"Stay behind me and don't lag behind. This has to be fast if we're not going to be seen." With not a soul in sight, she tiptoed down to the edge of the water with Anna right behind her. Steadfast and fervent, Elsa stepped onto the glassy water of the fjord, illuminating the surface with a resplendent glow before freezing a path to the other side for them to sprint across.

Once on the other side Anna led the way up the hillside and through the forest until they came upon a breathtaking pool of water below two roaring waterfalls.

"This is amazing. How did you know this was here?" Elsa's eyes marveled at the majestic beauty of the towering falls.

"I saw this while trying to find you. Only it looked much different under a blanket of snow. I'm hoping today's time together will bring some much needed _heat_ to the area," giving a flirtatious wink to her older sister.

Standing next to the edge of the water they began to shed their simple day dresses to reveal their bathing attire underneath. Elsa admired the thinly knit blue romper Anna had purchased for her from Oaken's but was much more interested in the way Anna's red and white striped swimwear hugged her slender hips and how the neckline dipped dangerously low down her chest.

"See, isn't this better? No more hiding. No more sneaking around. It's just you and me." Anna said softly.

Elsa's eyes skipped about their surrounds and when she'd determined they were truly alone she smiled and stepped closer to Anna, resting one hand on the curve of her hip and another on her shoulder as she leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss against her sister's tender lips.

"Alone at last," Elsa murmured, tilting her head and returning for another taste of forbidden fruit.

"Oh Elsa, I've missed you," Anna cooed as they spoke between kisses.

"We see each other all the time silly," Elsa breathed, placing a hand just behind Anna's ear and feeling the opening and closing of her jaw as their lips continued to take in as much of the other as they could.

"See but not touch. Not like this." Her hand ran down the expanse of Elsa's elegant back, feeling it twitch with excitement under her touch.

"Mmmm...I think I am sick. _Love sick_." She smiled against Anna's lips and shifted her gaze to the deep blue water of the pool.

"We have all day for this. I really do want to go swimming for once." Elsa bit her lip and looked at Anna with pleading eyes.

"Oh yeah sure but I'm going enter from there." Anna pointed up to the rocky edge of the lowest waterfall. If they weren't going to move right into intimate time then she was going to have some fun, which for Anna didn't include docilely wading around in or merely sticking a toe into the water.

"Be careful please!" Elsa called from down below, watching as Anna climbed the jagged rocks.

"Ready?! Count for me!" Anna scrunched her toes to the very edge of the rock and targeted the deep center of the pool.

Holding a hand over eyes to block the sun, Elsa body stiffened a bit as she began to count. "One...two...three...go!" At Elsa's word Anna swung her arms and pinched her nose as she fell straight as a pencil into the shockingly cold snow melt.

"Ahhh! It's freezing! Which I'm sure _you'll_ love," she yelled and swam over to Elsa.

"Go, it's your turn."

"I'm not jumping off of that. Are you crazy!"

"It's fine. Live a little, please. For me." Elsa couldn't resist her sister's pout when those puppy dog eyes looked up at her with that jutting bottom lip.

"Fine." Elsa surrendered and made her way up the side of the waterfall, carefully placing her hands and feet as she climbed knowing she'd be dead if she returned to the castle with scrapes and bruises. Heaven knows what she'd tell Gerda.

"Okay I'll count for you," Anna shouted.

"Wait. It's missing something." Elsa smiled from her perch and swirled her hands together until she conjured a glowing blue-violet ball of her magic and shot it into the sky, arms raised high as it burst into a million snowflakes that slowly fell over the clearing. "For atmosphere!" she giggled.

"That's great but quite stalling. Not even your magic is getting you out of this. Ready?"

Elsa crept to the edge and looked down, legs turning to mush when she saw just how high up she really was.

"One...two...three...go! Elsa go!" Sucking in a huge breath of air, Elsa leapt off the rock and splashed into the pool as snowflakes continued to sprinkle over the water.

"Yes! How do you feel?" Anna was so proud of her sister. She'd never seen her do anything like that before and probably never would again.

"I feel like I'm not doing that _ever_ again. I still have butterflies. But the water feels great." Unfazed by the arctic chill of the water, Elsa watched as Anna climbed up the rocky siding to make a second jump.

Without a countdown, Anna flung her arms out like two strands of spaghetti and jumped into the center of the pool, tucking her knees against her chest. Her cannonball doused Elsa with a furious splash before she had the chance to flee.

When Anna finally emerged she was met with a playful typhoon of splashes from Elsa as she sought revenge on the redhead.

"Hey! That's not fair I don't even have my eyes open yet!"

"You splashed me first! And now...you have to pay," Elsa laughed with a devilish smile and gave her sister another splash.

"Not if I get you first." Charging through the water like a stealth submarine, Anna tackled a squealing Elsa as they took turns trying to submerge each other in a childish underwater wrestling match.

Unable to outsmart Anna's cat like reflexes and oddly powerful upper body strength, Elsa escaped and swam to find solace against a large rock at the shallow end of the pool with Anna hot on her trail.

"I got you!" Anna shouted and pinned the blonde against the rock with a yelp, the younger sister's smile fading as her fingers began to tingle against Elsa's shapely waist, the mood transforming as her hands roved across the wet fabric of Elsa's suit. Wandering north, her hands cupped the sides of Elsa's face, smoothing a thumb over the curve of her lips before capturing them between her own.

"I love you," Elsa whispered between kisses, her hands moving to rest on the dusting of freckles on Anna's shoulders.

"I love you more," Anna replied, pulling their bodies together.

Their kisses were never-ending and they relished the simple pleasure of their lips moving over each other, tongues exploring and tasting with an unbridled passion. Elsa's cool winter fresh mouth welcomed the sweet warmth of Anna's as moans were lost between the crushing of their lips. They whimpered and writhed against each other, savoring the one and only time they'd been able to love each other this way in the light of day. Their affection normally confined to the dark shroud of secrecy behind closed doors in the dead of night.

Later they found refuge from the sweltering summer sun under the shade of a willow tree and picked wild flowers to make a crown of daisies for one another while they dried off.

"For my princess," Elsa said sweetly, placing the crown onto Anna's carnelian tresses and lightly kissing the freckles on the tip of her nose.

"And for my queen. May her reign be long and..._prosperous_." Anna's warm breath ghosted against Elsa's waiting lips, teasing the elder sister until the heat between them started to rebuild.

Their lips met again and Anna sank down onto her sister's slender frame as they laid back against thick forest grass. Elsa's blonde haired splayed out behind her and Anna's draped down to form a curtain of privacy around them.

As the cool mountain breeze kissed their skin and the smell of fresh pine danced through their hair, they had this moment. It was theirs to behold.

If only their love wasn't bound by society or laws. If they weren't royal and Elsa wasn't the sovereign of an entire kingdom, their love could be free just as they dreamed. But it would only be so in this private oasis. Where no one could judge and they could do as they pleased, as lovers and not just sisters. With a temptation as forbidden as theirs they'd have to settle for midnight rendezvous, stolen kisses in broom closets, or lascivious eye glances from across a crowded ballroom.

A hand threaded through Anna's hair and Elsa rolled over so that she was now laying on top of Anna. Letting her knees fall to the sides of Anna's hips, she straddled her and lips, breasts, and pelvises all aligned perfectly against each other. Interlacing their fingers together they held each others' hands and they couldn't help but notice how beautifully they fit together, how clearly they belonged together no matter what order deemed their union unnatural.

Their eyes refused to break contact as Elsa continued to brush her fingers through her sister's copper mane, enjoying the feeling of their warm bodies pressed together.

"Are you happy?" Anna asked, though she didn't need to. Elsa's face was gleaming and that rosy color had returned to her cheeks, looking much more refreshed already.

"You always make me happy. Every minute with you is one that I cherish," she giggled in reply and returned her lips to meld with Anna's. Tongues slipped against one another in a delicate dance accompanied by the music of their pleasurable moans.

A darkness befell the clearing and the two broke their kiss and looked up at the early evening sky. Shadows had begun to overtake the area and the air now had a crisp chill to it.

Poor Anna's teeth began to chatter as they slipped back into their dresses. "I don't want this to end." Her happiness quickly gave way to the sadness of having to return to their lives of obligation.

"I know. I don't it to end either. But we can always come back another day. I can't fake sick every time but arrangements can always be made. Maybe next time we can ice skate instead of swim since it'll be winter before we can do this again." Elsa tried to be optimistic. The feeling of having to sacrifice her life, her hopes, and her dreams to serve her people could become all consuming if she thought about it for too long, especially when all she wanted was for her and Anna to be together.

They bid the pool farewell and made their way back to castle, back up through the passageway and into Elsa's bedroom just before Kai was expected to call her to dinner.

Promptly at six o'clock he knocked on the door. "Your majesty, dinner is ready if you're feeling well enough."

"I think Anna and I will take dinner in my room this evening and I shall expect to make a full recovery by morning," Elsa replied.

"As you wish madam." And with that he headed to the kitchen.

Kai returned with two plates of dinner and Elsa grinned mischievously at her little sister as she shut the door behind him.

"Now we have the whole evening for you to _nurse_ me back to health." She sauntered back over to her sister with wanton dark eyes and she placed her hands around Anna's heart shaped face, kissing her gently.

"Do you think we can be quiet?" Elsa asked in a hushed tone.

"I can be anything you want me to be." Her eyes were now darker than the widening blue orbs before her, excited by the thought of an entire night ravishing each other with no one to know the wiser.

They hurriedly stripped of their clothing and settled into bed, letting their healing hands work their magic on each other until the morning sun rose again.

* * *

Not my best work but I wanted to contribute something to Elsannity Week.


End file.
